On Tokyo Bay
by ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg EnD
Summary: Okay, ten of the Homestuck characters go on a school trip to Tokyo for a world-peace class. S %@ goes down. Karkat X John. Some other minor characters. Rating might go up late on! You're welcome.


Chapter One

Can you imagine anything better then waking up in the morning to a scrawny teenager invading your kitchen? That's how most of my mornings start out. I'm sleeping peacefully, blankets tucked around my body and then suddenly _bang!_

"It's okay! I just dropped the motherfucking cereal!" Yeah, that's my friend, Gamzee. The only one of my friends that fucking sneaks into my house at… What time is it? At three o' clock in the fucking morning!

"Gamzee! At fucking three in the morning? You shitsponge! Get out of my house!" I yell, already knowing the fucker won't listen. Damn do I have school today? Oh yes, Monday; my favorite day of the week. How is it only Monday and I already feel like a week's gone by. The curse of high school, something all teenagers are forced to endure.

"Hurry up, bro! Don't wanna be late for school!"

Since when is Gamzee worried about school? I roll over onto my side and turn on my phone.

**Reminder:**** SCHOOL TRIP ON MONDAY! DON'T FORGET, SHITCROTCH!**

"Fuck!" I jump out of bed; the school trip had slipped my fucking mind! I fucking forgot to pack! Shit, I'm such a crotch blistering fuckshit!

"Yo, bro, can I up and come in to the motherfucking Karkat cave?" Gamzee asks from the other side of my bedroom door. Before I can answer, he walks into my bedroom. It's a good thing we aren't enemies.

"Get the fuck out, crotchass! I still need to pack." I ignore Gamzee and start to shove random shirts and pants into my suitcase. Fuck, it's a good thing Kankri got me this for last Christmas.

"I think you're going to need some motherfucking heavy wear, bro. Two weeks of winter, yo-"

"Fuck you! Get out!" Quickly snatching a jacket, I zip up my bag. 'Let's get the fuck out of this hellhole."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh God, this airport is an asswhipe in a bottle. Swarms of people rush to make their flight or use the restroom one last time; all of them seem to be trying to be as fucking loud as they can.

Multiple children stare at Gamzee as we push by. I can hear their parents say, "You don't even want to end up like that, sweetie," once they think we can't hear them.

"Karkitty!" I can't see anyone, yet, but I already know who's calling my name: Nepeta.

I've known Nepeta sense 5th grade. Actually, I wouldn't say _knew_. She fucking came up to me on the first day and declared that we were friends. _Really _loudly. In the middle of the fucking cafeteria.

"Sup, sis?"

"Nothing too exiting, how about mew?" Yeah, that wasindeed a cat pun. She's _really _into cats. Every fucking day sense I've known her, she wears a cat hat and speaks with cat puns. She must be really excited today, she's pinned a goddamn cat tail onto her fucking jacket.

"Nope. I'm just waiting for it to up and get pumping!"

"Hopefully you don't mean pumping medths." A familiar lisp announces the arrival of Sollux, an asshat I met during freshman year. His girlfriend; Aradia died last year in a car accident. She and John flipped over when a semi-truck was speeding. it's a good thing John wasn't hurt, one friend was enough to deal with.

"Please don't tell me you've consigned heroin in your knapsack." Two girls emerge from a crowd and smile at us. The one that opened her smartshit mouth was Kanaya and walking next to her was her girlfriend, Rose.

"Nah, I up and sent that to the hotel as a gift for myself a few motherfucking days ago." Gamzee's grin grew and at first I thought he'd managed to get higher, but I can now see Tavros, Dave and John approaching us. "Miracles, man. Now that everybody's here we can up and motherfucking go."

"But we sthill have to wait for VK," Sollux fucking stopped us, a smirk on his face. "I know sthome of you don'th like her, bu-"

"But, what? Keep to your own business, lisp-face. I'm a bitch because I want to be, don't spoil my fun by telling them to be nice to me." Ah, Vriska. When that bitchfuck walks into a room, everybody trembles. That is, if they know her. She can look sweets when she wants to. Vriska sets her bag on Tavros' lap and smiles.

"Tavrooos~! I didn't know you would be here." I swear to God, I can see evil rolling off of her as she says that.

"Um, I-I'm one of the, uh, t-ten," Tavros' eyes dart around nervously. I know he's waiting for her to turn her attention to someone other than him. Unfortunately, that's not how Vriska's mind works. She keeps teasing him about him being a cripple and arguing with Gamzee.

Vriska's a bitchfrog. She's tormented Tavros and others weaker than her sense first fucking grade. She mainly picks on Tavros, constantly knocking him out of his wheelchair and snapping at him. Most of us think she was the one to paralyze Tavros, or that she at least has something to do with it.

"Flight 102, to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding." A woman's voice blares from the loud speakers, letting us know it was time to- as Gamzee would say- "up and motherfucking go".

I wonder what will happen in Tokyo. I've been reading a novel lately, and the couple got married after only a week of knowing each other.

No that'll _never _happen.

"Hey, Karkat! Come on!" John's voice snaps me out of my I-won't-ever-have-a-fucking-love-life trance. I force and frown and run to catch up, yelling multiple swears. Goddammit, Tokyo won't be expecting _us_ from a world peace class.

** A/N: Oh, yush I did. They're all in a world peace class! Don't worry, I didn't make them all hippies (obviously), they knew that the class got a out-of-the-motherfucking-country school trip. Yeah, and I do NOT motherfucking own Homestuck, the dickfish, Andrew Hussie does. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and follow! **


End file.
